


Against the Van

by lrose20



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, van smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So finally going to post/finish this unfinished fill I did for the kink meme which requested Douglas "ravishing" Martin up against his van. UST is resolved, Douglas is snarky, you know the drill</p>
<p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Van

It was late, the car park at Fitton was deserted, and Douglas was frustrated. In the months following Helena leaving him, he'd have multiple one night stands. He'd shagged numerous women and the occasional man, just for a change of pace. He thought it would help. He thought it would curb his desire, curb his depression.

But his sodding desire to shag his ridiculous ginger captain into next week could to be quenched, no matter how many ginger blokes he found. He didn't know when this urge had come from, but God help him, it was strong.He found himself watching Martin in the cockpit whenever he could, watching the way Martin ran a hand through his hair, or bit his lip nervously, or flushed red.

At first Douglas had chalked it up to libido, the result of not having someone to shag whenever he needed to. But after weeks of near endless shagging when he had the time, he had come to the conclusion it was something about Martin specifically.

Douglas shook his thoughts away as he heard Martin walking towards his van which was parked a few spots away from Douglas' car. "Well I'm off. See you tomorrow." Martin said, jangling his keys tiredly and going to unlock the door.

Douglas made up his mind right then and there. "Martin, wait." 

Martin stopped,and turned, his eyebrow raised. "Douglas, I'm tired-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by Douglas pushing him non too gently against the side of his van. Martin winced, staring up at Douglas, anger and confusion mixed on his face."Douglas, what on Earth is the matter with you? That hurt-"

"Shut up," Douglas snapped, pushing Martin against it again when the younger man tried to step around him. And before Martin could hotly retort that no he bloody well wouldn't shut up, Douglas' mouth had slammed against his.

In his head, Douglas had been gentle, seductive, had allowed Martin to come to him. But the reality was tongue and a bit of teeth and nothing close to gentle, his need pushing away that side of his sexuality. Martin whined in protest, grabbing at the material of Douglas shirt and then finally getting enough leverage to push his co-pilot back slightly. Douglas panted, his eyes narrowed, annoyed at being interrupted. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Martin demanded hotly. "Are you drunk, Douglas?" he asked, raising a finger to carefully touch his lips.

Douglas glare hardened and he step close again, gripping Martin's chin which made the captain's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm quite sober...sir. And the only thing going is on is that tonight you're going stop being a tease, Captain, and do what I say" 

 

Martin sputtered in indignation. "No,I certainly won't. I am not a-a tease, and I don't have to do anything you-" 

Douglas shut him up with another kiss, his tongue pushing its way into Martin's mouth.His captain tasted like lemon tea and honey and Douglas growled at this, nipping at Martin' lip who jerked in surprise. When Douglas finally, at long last, allowed Martin to catch his breath, Martin's cheeks were pink. 

"The freshly snogged look suits you, Captain," Douglas drawled, dragging a finger across Martin's swollen lower lip. Martin look dazed and confused and, Douglas decided, just the slightest bit turned on. "Me thinks you're rather enjoying this, Martin." 

"I don't...Douglas, I-this isn't-"

"Tell me no." Douglas demanded. "Tell me that there's not a bit of you enjoying this and I'll stop. Just say the word."


End file.
